Some semiconductor processing tools use equipment front end modules (“EFEMs”) to transport semiconductor wafers between a storage container, such as a front opening unified pod (“FOUP”) and an inner part of a semiconductor processing tool, such as a loadlock or a processing chamber. EFEMs typically consist of an enclosure that is interposed between load ports that receive such FOUPs and the loadlock(s) or processing chamber; filtered air may be flowed through this enclosure in order to maintain a clean environment around the wafers during transport through the EFEM. An EFEM typically includes a robotic arm that can transport the wafer from the FOUP, through the EFEM to other elements of the semiconductor processing tool, and back into the FOUP. An EFEM may also include, or have attached thereto, multiple load ports that each receives a single FOUP that enables wafers from multiple FOUPs to be processed within a single semiconductor processing tool.